Hunt For The Key To Time
by TheChildOfTheTardis
Summary: The Key To Time needs to be assembled once more and the Doctor has been chosen for the job with River Song and Bernice Summerfield to help him. The trio will have to go all across time and space to collect all six segments whilst dodging the Black Guardian. Along the way they'll face familiar enemies and meet old friends. All in the hunt for the Key To Time. UNFINISHED
1. The Summoning

Hunt For The Key To Time

Chapter 1- The Summoning

Doctor was wandering the Tardis. He didn't have anything particularly important to do he was just wandering around his corridors. He passed the swimming pool which was still in the library and as he was about to make his way to the wardrobe he came to a door and stopped. It looked old the Doctor had to think for a minute what it was inside the room. Ahh yes the Cloister Room that's what it was. The Doctor felt a strange force compelling him to enter the Cloister Room so he did. However once he'd entered what should have held the Tardis cloisters and the Eye Of Harmony the Doctor didn't find the usual gothic Cloister Room he instead found himself in a plain white deserted void.

"Doctor" said a voice that simultaneously seemed to surround him and come from nowhere. It sounded as if it should be trusted as if something about the voice meant the universe was all well and correct.  
"Hello? Who are you and what have you done with my Cloister Room? It's quite big and usually in here be nice to have it back." asked the Doctor.  
"All in good time Doctor. Your Cloister Room has been removed temporarily as it is one of two surviving place in the universe the Guardians can enter your reality. As we need to on this occasion" replied the voice.  
"No it can't be the Guardians." murmured the Doctor. He then spoke louder and said "What do you want with me this time?"  
"To deliver you your latest mission mission from us. Your current summoning. We need you to find the Key To Time again." replied what the Doctor now assumed was the immensely powerful White Guardian.  
"So why does the Key need to be reassembled this time?" asked the Doctor.  
"Following the destruction of Galifrey, the battle of Canary Wharf, the Daleks reality bomb, the cracks in time and the rebooting of the universe the balance has become undone from time and space once more. It needs to be restored otherwise the universe shall cease being able to function effectively. Your mission shall begin as soon as you leave this room due to the urgency of the situation. To help speed your mission and increase your efficiency we have interwoven the Tracer into your Tardis console this time. Also once more we have chosen companions for you to help you complete your mission effectively." said the White Guardian.  
"You gave me Rommana first time and Amy the Tracer for the second time so who have you got for me this time?" asked the Doctor thinking about his 4th and 5th incarnations missions for the Key To Time and wondering who would accompany him this time.  
"Go have a look in your console room. For there they and mission await you." said the voice of the White Guardian.

The white void dissolved around the Doctor as he was sent from the Cloister room directly into the Tardis console room. He closed his eyes to help make the journey more bearable. When he opened them again he was sat on the chair in the console room he looked up and saw two familiar faces. "River! Benny!" said the Doctor as he pulled the two women into a hug.

"Hello sweetie!" said Doctor River Song.

"Good to see you again Doctor." said Professor Bernice Summerfield.

The Doctors two friends and new travelling companions looked at him expecting him to know what was happening River spoke first "Right I've got questions..."

"...Me too. And number one is..." said Benny.

"...Why are we both here?" said the two women simultaneously. You could tell from the way they said it that they were both good friends with each other.

The Doctor filled them in on his recent encounter with the White Guardian in the Cloister Room. "Now lets go hunt for the Key To Time." said the Doctor as he ran over to the console ready to begin his search. The newly added Tracer worked it's magic and located the first segment of the Key.

"Ohh talk about throwing us in at the deep end." said River looking at the screen.

"Where is it?" asked the Doctor.

"Sontar." replied Benny.

* * *

**Ladies and Gentlemen looking to my latest fan fic. I hope you all enjoyed that because I really enjoyed writing it. This is a Tardis team I've been wanting to write for since I did The Final Experiment and they haven't disappointed. If you don't know who Benny is she's an archaeologist from the future who travels with the Seventh and Eight Doctor (and now Eleventh!) in the books, comics and audios. As always please review and I hope you come back for Sontar.**


	2. The First Segment

The Hunt For The Key To Time

CHAPTER 2- The First Segment

The Tardis materialised on Sontar to find the first segment of the Key To Time. "We're in a Sontaran base in the year 4563. As a Rutan force is about to attempt an attack immanently." said River Song reading it off her scanner as she exited the Tardis into a dark corridor.

"It had to be when the Rutans attacked didn't it." said Bernice Summerfield pulling the Tardis doors shut behind her. "So where do you think the Key will be hidden Doctor?"

"Well the Sontarans aren't stupid. They might not know what it is but they'll know of it's power. So I'm guessing they'll have kept it guarded somewhere safe." said the Doctor starting to lead on ahead. He turned the corner and came face to face with the familiar blue armour of a Sontaran.

"Halt! I am Skar warrior of the glorious Sontaran empire and you Rutan spies are my prisoners." said the Sontaran pointing his gun at the group.

Skar the Sontaran led the group into the main control room of this wing of the Sontaran base. On one side of them room a large window overlooked the ravaged and war torn planet of Sontar. After centuries of warfare on the planets surface the planet was battle damaged showing the scars of many a battle and many a death on it's surface. The rest of the room was taken up with monitors showing the ongoing battle with the Rutans. A Sontaran was stood over each one monitoring and plotting. In the centre of the room a chair sat with a Sontaran in it observing all going on around him.

"Commander I found these Rutan spies down corridor 7B. I suggest interrogation." said Skar to the Sontaran sat in the chair.

"Very well proceed to take them to the interrogation wing Skar." said Commander Lert not giving Skar his full attention due to the fact a Rutan ship was coming into Sontaran air space on one of the monitors.

"You shall follow me" said Skar. The Doctor, River and Benny desided to oblige him as they weren't particularly sure where the segment of the Key To Time was so it seemed possible they might be able to get clues to it's location.

The interrogation wing was dark, cramped and gloomy as one would expect. The three of them all semi-experts on interrogation used to the usual questions "Why are you here?' "How did you arrive here?". Took it in turns to answer Skar's questions with less than helpful or truthful answers. With their excuses being things such as "We're on holiday." or "We're just visiting our cousins." Skar quickly tired of his attempts to play his prisons so he throw them each in a cell. Skar didn't give much consideration as to which cells as he thought most of them where empty.

The Doctor sat in his cell bored and unsure of what to do. He knew from past experiences that Sontaran cells were near impossible to escape from so he decided to wait until they either wanted to interrogate him again or they realised who he was. He'd looked in his pockets to see if he had anything interesting in them. He was midway through his search when he heard his door being unlocked. The door opened to reveal River and Benny.

"River and Benny! How did you escape? Sontaran cells are the toughest to escape from in the universe. Not even the Sonic Screwdriver works on them." asked the Doctor rather long windedly.

"I didn't escape Doctor. River was the one to escape then she came and freed me and then we both came to free you." explained Benny.

"It was simple" said River seeming particularly cold "Now shall we go and find the device?"

"Ok. But still don't know where the Key is yet." said Benny suspiciously.

"I do I over heard a Sontaran talking about it." replied River.

River lead the group off down several corridors. Benny was feeling a bit lost and suspected that all though he wouldn't admit it the Doctor was probably feeling lost as well. Eventually deep in the heart of the Sontaran complex they came to a door which River indicated for them to stop at she said "This is the room I heard them talking about where the device is being kept."

The Doctor lent forward to the door and used his Sonic Screwdriver to try and open it. The door opened and they went inside. The room had a raised platform at the door but apart from that it was more or less empty except from in the middle stood what looked like a super advanced missile. The Doctor and Benny walked down from the platform by the door and over to the centre of the room whilst River went and stood over to one side.

"Is that it Doctor?" asked Benny gesturing towards the weapon.

"Maybe the Key disguises itself it whatever time zone it's in. I'll just scan it too check." said the Doctor "Yes the Key is part of the centre of it. So if we can just undo that." the Doctor removed a panel from the missile then reached inside and pulled out a small glowing purple device. "There it is we have it the first segment of the Key To Time."

Nether of them had been looking at River when they heard a gun go off above their heads. They turned to see River looking down at them from the platform "Hello Sweetie." she said. The Doctor then looked at where the gun fire was aimed at the corner River had been in when they walked into the room.

"What?" he said surprised and confused. He saw a hideous glowing green gelatinous tentacled mass where River had been standing moments earlier.

"Well that explains how you escaped from the cell..." said Benny looking at the Rutan approaching them.

"Yep there was a Rutan in the cell with me it duplicated me and then escaped." said River quite calmly considering everything going on around them.

"Run!" shouted the Doctor as the three of them all sped out of the room.

The Rutan chased them out into the corridor electricity crackling at it's tentacles as it hovered along. It followed them as they ran. They were about to run down one end of the corridor when they saw a group of Sontarans approaching them from that end. They were trapped. Down one end of the corridor a group of Sontarans approached. Down the other end of the corridor the Rutan that had been River closed in on them. They were trapped between two of the deadly archenemies in all of time and space.

* * *

**So can the Doctor, River and Benny escape the Sontarans and the Rutans? Find out next time. ****Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed it. Did you guess about River being duplicated by the Rutans? Also I plan to have each of the 6 segments being held by an old enemy so if you particularly want a certain monster to return then please PM your suggestion and I'll try to included.**


	3. Rutan Attack

Hunt For The Key To Time

Chapter 3- Rutan Attack

The Doctor, River Song and Bernice Summerfield were trapped. Down one end of the corridor a group of Sontarans approached. Down the other end of the corridor the Rutan that had been River closed in on them. They were trapped between two of the deadliest archenemies in all of time and space. The Sontarans saw the Rutan and opened fire on it. The Rutan started to generate a lethal bioelectrical shock to defend itself. They both fired at the same time with the Doctor, River and Benny in the middle...

To the surprise of the three time travellers they were all fine. Both the Sontarans and the Rutan laid on the ground seemingly dead but they'd some how survived. "Am I the only one thinking how the hell did we survive that?" asked Benny.

"Easy" said the Doctor. He put his hand in this pocket to pull something out. "We survived thanks to this!" he said holding the first segment of the Key To Time at arms length for all to see. The Key seemed to be glowing brighter than before as they all looked at it. "The Keys job is to keep the balance in the universe. The Key knows it needs to be reassembled and I've claimed the first segment so it knows that I'm going to reassemble it. But if I'm dead then that means I can't reassemble the Key so it protect us just then to stop me from dying."

"Still not quite getting it." said River.

"The Key To Time is made by the Grace. It's always best not to ask too many questions about the Grace." said the Doctor as he put the Key back into his pocket. "So back to the Tardis then?"

"Yes if we can work out where it is." said Benny. Just then the whole base shock violently. As if under attack. "What was that?"

"Remember what I said as we walked out of the Tardis?" said River "A Rutan force is about to attempt an attack immanently. Well this is the Rutan attack. We don't just need to get back to the Tardis we need to get back to the Tardis before the Rutans destroy this base." As she said that the Sontaran base shook violently for a second time. The time travelling trio walked to the end of the corridor and walked through the door into the next segment of the corridor the base shook again. They turned round and saw the area they were just stood in had been disintegrated.

"This isn't at all good. Is it?" said Benny.

"Any suggestions?" asked River.

"RUN!" shouted the Doctor. Maybe a bit too over dramatically.

They ran the bombardment continued behind as they ran through the complex trying to retrace their many steps. The Rutan fire continued with corridors falling just behind them. It was as if the Rutans knew they were there and were deliberately toying with them. As they left one section the Rutans proceeded to blow it up. They gradually managed to get ahead of the Rutans. The bombardment continued. The whole base was starting to fall apart. Doors were falling of hinges. Spikes of sharp metal protruded from the floor. Shrapnel feel around them. It was getting increasingly difficult to move through the base as the Rutans seemed determined to utterly destroy it. As they ran round a corner River fell behind the Doctor and Benny and got her leg trapped in the jagged edge of what had been a door.

"Doctor, Benny my legs stuck." shouted River above the sound of Rutan fire.

They both turned and ran back to their friend to help her. "You're stuck and I don't think we can dislodge. Before..." said Benny but she was cut off by more Rutan fire which sounded as if it was getting imminently closer.

"You too go back to the Tardis. It's pointless all three of us dying here when you've got the Key To Time to collect." said River trying to keep her nerves out of her voice.

"We're not leaving you River." said the Doctor determined. The Rutan fire sounded closer still.

"You need to go. To collect the Key To Time." reiterated River. The Rutans would be on them imminently.

"You are so Amy's daughter. We're not leaving you because we don't have to leave you." said the Doctor as the Rutans started to destroy the top of the same corridor they were at the bottom of. The Rutan fire advanced closer and closer until it was on them. The Rutans fired right above them and the base collapsed. All the colour seemed to drain from the world as it turned darker than a star less night.

The next thing River and Benny became aware of was the familiar hum of the Tardis console room. They opened their eyes and saw the Doctor over the console imputing co-ordinates for their next location.

"Ok how did we get back here?" asked River groggily.

"Simple the Key protected us once again." said the Doctor he saw the confused looks on his friends faces and added "As I said earlier it's always best not to ask too many questions about the Grace."

"And what happened to the base?" asked Benny.

"The Rutans totally destroyed it shortly after we left. The Rutans then flee from the sector and arrive at the Saturn colony Chelsea 426. The Sontarans follow them but they both meet an earlier version of me who saves the day. Then they go back to fighting each other again for several more millennia." answered the Doctor.

"And what about the Key To Time?" asked River.

"The first segment is safely stored and hidden in the Tardis waiting for the next segment to join it." explained the Doctor.

"So then let's see where we're going next." asked Benny walking over to the console.

"America early 1970s" said the Doctor reading it off the scanner. He set the Tardis in motion to take them to find the second segment of the Key To Time.

* * *

**Was that ok? I know it was kind of short but I want this to keep moving fast however future chapters maybe longer. The Sontarans and Rutans didn't actually feature that much but I have my reasons it was a deliberate choice and not just an accident or bad writing. Next time there's the return of an old but iconic monster from the 60s (not the Daleks or the Cybermen). There's also going to be the return of a friend of the Doctor and River from Season 6 who I've written for before and two original characters I've written before. Thank you for reading and I hope you come back for Chapter 4.**


	4. Hello Again

**This chapter and the next feature Canton, Brigadier Mina and Private Darren from my previous story Mirror Image and is a follow on of sorts to that story. You may want to read that first to get more context on their appearance in this story. But I'll try and keep it accessible for people who haven't read them before.**

* * *

Hunt For The Key To Time

Chapter 4- Hello Again

The Tardis materialised down a plain functional military corridor. Soldiers rushed to surround the Tardis as the Doctor, River Song and Bernice Summerfield stepped out of the blue box. "Ok not quite the welcome I was expecting." said the Doctor looking at the soldiers. He noticed the insignia on their uniforms and waited for one of them to realise who he was.

"It's alright he's a friend." said someone walking through the crowd of gathered soldiers. "Hello again Doctor."

"Hello Canton!" replied the Doctor with a broad smile.

The Doctor, Benny and River were escorted by Canton down the corridors of the UNIT base to an important looking board room.

"So Canton how did you get involved with UNIT?" asked the Doctor as they walked.

"After the Silence I got involved helping the FBI fight aliens. Then when UNIT needed help to fight the Scard they came me." replied Canton.

They arrived at the board room an important looking Afro-American woman with short black hair and a tall UNIT soldier with dark brown hair, light brown eyes and an athletic physique were sat waiting for them. "I'm the Doctor, as you probably know. This is Doctor River Song and this is Professor Bernice Sumerfeild." said the Doctor introducing his friends as he entered the room.

"Bernice, I'm Canton I work for UNIT and I've met the Doctor and River before. This is Brigadier Mina Anderson head of UNIT US and my boss. And this is Private Darren Hudson my colleague and boyfriend." said Canton introducing them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you at last Doctor. And you couldn't have arrived at a better time." said Brigadier Mina.

"Nice to meet you as well. So what's your problem?" asked the Doctor.

"Earlier this morning we noticed a series of mysterious power-cuts. As soon as we became aware of them we started investigating but we're over stretched so we haven't got very far in finding out what it was." explained Mina.

"What's so mysterious about these power-cuts?" questioned Benny.

"Just one house loses power. Not the entire town, not the entire street just one house. It happens at totally random times only lasts for a minute but it's happening in every state. Every state at the same time regardless of the time differences." replied Private Darren.

"So we've got something that's trying to gain power by stealing it. Could the Key do that Doctor?" asked River wondering about one obvious possibility.

"Unlikely. I'm guessing it's something sentient deliberetly stealing the power. They may be using the Key as a part of it but it's not the Key itself. I suggest we split up into pairs to try and find out. Benny and Canton you go together, River you go with Mina and I'll go with Darren. Ok?" said the Doctor taking charge. "We need try and work out what's causing this." They all split up and went to separate rooms in the pairs the Doctor had assigned them.

In one office Bernice and Canton where getting on with their investigation. "Is there any particular pattern to the houses affected?" asked Benny.

"There doesn't seem to be but I can easily get I got tactics to produce us a map with the locations of all reported power loses." replied Canton.

About half an hour later Canton was back with his map. "They marked all the know houses on the map and joined them together to see if there's any centeral point they converge on." explained Canton.

"Well let's have a look then." said Benny. Canton laid out the map on the table.

"They all seem to converge on this point." said Benny pointing at the map "Where is that?"

"That isn't where I was expecting." replied Canton.

"Why not? Sorry geography isn't my strong point." asked Benny trying to remain professional.

"Because that's here. They converge on this base." explained Canton.

The Doctor and Private Darren where in a room next to Benny and Canton. "OK I know it's only the early seventies but do you have any monitoring equipment in space we could look at?" asked the Doctor.

"We have a monitoring satellite in orbit. The Silence may have been behind the moon landing but did you really thing we wouldn't be able to take advantage of NASA?" said Darren with a smile.

"Excellent! Let's go have a look at it." replied the Doctor heading out of the room he then realised something "Hang on you might want to lead me to it. As you kind of know this base a bit better than me."

Darren lead the Doctor off to a room which had a monitor on one side showing live images from UNITs space probe. "Right let's have a look at this. So according to your probe something large is travelling to our corner of the solar system." said the Doctor looking intently at the screen.

"Can you work out where it came from?" asked Darren Hudson.

"Of course I can." replied the Doctor he pointed the Sonic Screwdriver at the screen. The display now showed where it had come from "Mars."

"Mars could that mean it's the..." said Private Darren thinking about his past encounter with beings from Mars.

"Quite possibly." replied the Doctor somehow knowing what Darren was thinking.

In the boardroom River and Brigadier Mina where working together. "The energy has to be collecting somewhere so where?" asked River.

"Energy can't be created or destroyed but it can be transferred perhaps we can find where it got transferred to." replied Mina.

"Excellent idea. Do you have any artefacts from the Oroborus?" asked River she turned to Mina to see that she was already asking for Oroborus artefacts to be bought to them from one of her soldiers.

"They'll be with you shortly." said Mina addressing River. Mina wasn't wrong within minutes River had an Oroborus artefact in front of her. "So why do you need it?"

"The Oroborus fed on potential energy if I can hook this up to my scanner then I can use it to trace energy." replied River with a smile.

"Done. Oh that's unexpected." said River reading her scanner.

"Let me guess it's been collected somewhere here?" predicted Mina.

"Yes how did you know?" asked River a bit confused.

"Lucky guess. Oh and Cantons just told me that him and Bernice found that all the houses seem to converge on this base." replied Mina

Just then the entire base shook as something entered the atmosphere. The three pairs rushed out in the corridor and practically bumped into each other. they all more or less asked the Doctor a variation on "What was that?"

"I've no idea but my guess would be that we'd get a better look from on the roof." replied the Doctor.

Mina lead the way thanks to her senior position the running troops parted instantly for her. In fact the others had to almost run to keep up with her. They eventually all made it up to the top floor. They looked up and saw a ship hanging in the sky above the base. The ship looked as if it was made from ice like some sort of distorted snowflake. Darren was the first one to speak "Hang on I recognise that ship. From couple of years back when I was part of the regular army just before UNIT enrolled me we got involved in an attempted invasion. That was their ship." said Darren looking up. "It's the Ice Warriors."

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I hope it was enjoyable because I enjoyed writing it. The next chapter is going to feature some full on Ice Warrior action but this time I wanted to focus on the UNIT US gang because I love them and I love writing for them.**


	5. Invasion Of Ice

Hunt For The Key To Time

Chapter 5- Invasion Of Ice

From the roof of UNIT US the Doctor, River, Benny, Mina, Canton and Darren looked up. They saw a ship that looked as if it was made from ice hanging above them. Darren was the first one to speak "Hang on I recognise that ship. From couple of years back when I was part of the regular army just before UNIT enrolled me we got involved in an attempted invasion. That was their ship." said Darren looking up. "It's the Ice Warriors."

Mina escorted everyone back into the building and into the emergency bunker hidden deep beneath the ground. "Nice bunker, how did you get it?" asked the Doctor pacing the room.

"It was originally a Silurian cave when we helped a colony against a deadly virus they gave us one of their caves to use as a base in thanks. That's why the main base is above here." replied Brigadier Mina.

"Ok thats handy. So what do we know?" asked the Doctor.

"That there's a huge space ship hang above us." said Canton.

"That the affected houses converge on the base." said Benny.

"That the energy has been collected at the base." said River.

"That it's the Ice Warriors." said Darren.

"Right-all very useful and relevant but we don't actually know what they're up to." summarised the Doctor.

"I suggest we go onto the Ice Warrior ship and just talk to them. I mean they're honourable noble creatures-they wouldn't kill us even if they don't hand over their plans to us instantly." said Benny.

Later they found themselves back in the UNIT HQ main base. The Doctor had fiddled with the communication system to get it to contact the Ice Warrior ship. The green face of an Ice Warrior appeared on the screen.

"Hello I'm the Doctor. We come in peace." said the Doctor everyone else shot him a _did you really just say that_ glance " I've always wanted to say that."

"Greetings I am Islor. What do you want?" hissed the Ice Warrior.

"We want to negotiate with you." replied the Doctor.

"Very well, two of you shall go to the roof of your compound and we shall bring you aboard our ship." hissed Islor in response before shutting off the communication.

"Well I obviously have to go." said the Doctor "Who wants to come with me?"

"I'll go. I've meet Ice Warriors before, I've got friends who are Ice Warriors and I think I've kissed an Ice Warrior before." replied Benny.

Benny and the Doctor walked up to the roof as instructed and as promised the Ice Warriors teleported them aboard their ship. The Doctor and Benny now stood in the control room it was significantly colder than it had been outside. The walls seemed to be ice glaciers with control panels. They were both more than a little impressed with the ship. An Ice Warrior walked up to them. "Greetings Doctor and friend why do you want to negotiate with us then humans?"

"Ok I'm assuming you're Islor nice to meet you. By the way I'm not actually human I'm a Timelord." said the Doctor.

"And I'm Bernice Summerfield or Benny to most people. I'm human." added Benny.

"Can it be you again Doctor? You whose helped the Ice Warriors before. Then we trust you do actually come in peace and it wasn't a deceit." hissed Islor.

"Well now we've got passed introductions what do you want with Earth? This planet, these people are precious to me and I will defend them until my last breath" stated the Doctor in a non questionable manner.

"A stranger dressed in black came to us. He showed us a vision of Mars being destroyed by the humans. He gave us a device that he said we could use to destroy Earth before Earth destroyed Mars. He said that it would weaken the humans defences to allow the invasion of ice before we destroyed the planet." explained Islor.

"But that's not true. Mars doesn't get destroyed by the humans. You join with them to create a huge empire spanning several galaxies. The stranger was playing with the well known Martian nobility to use you for his own ends. Trust me I'm the Doctor." explained the Doctor.

"He's right some of my best friends are Ice Warriors." stated Benny as an add on. She noticed that Islor was looking a bit confused at her. "Oh yeah I'm a time travelling professor of archaeology."

"Then he lied to us and we shall cease our assault on Earth." hissed Islor.

"Before you leave can I ask you something?" asked Benny.

"Of course. you two have just prevented millions of human and Ice Warrior lives being lost."replied Islor He wanted to show his gratitude.

"We're on a quest to find something very important. The stranger and the device he gave you sound like they could be connected to our quest. Can we have a look at it?" asked Benny.

Islor lead them to where the device was hidden. The Doctor scanned it with his Sonic Screwdriver. "Benny you genius this is a segment of the Key To Time." said the Doctor pulling Benny into a hug which she was only too happy to oblige him with.

"You are welcome to take it as a symbol of our gratitude. If you need an army to help you in your quest then Doctor the Ice Warriors would be honoured to be a part of it." said Islor smiling.

"Thank you Islor. It's been a honour." said the Doctor saluting him. Islor activated the teleport controls.

The Doctor and Benny found themselves back on the roof of UNIT HQ where River, Darren, Canton and Mina were waiting for them. The Ice Warrior ship departed and Benny waved them off. The Doctor was able to quickly get back to the Tardis after explaining to Mina about what had happened. Canton insisted on seeing them off. "As always Doctor it's been fun." said Canton standing outside the Tardis.

"Couldn't have put it better myself. Until next time." said the Doctor pulling Canton into a good bye hug before walking into the Tardis.

River and Benny were stood by the Tardis console waiting for him.

"So who was that stranger who came to the Ice Warriors?" asked River.

"I think he was an agent of the Black Guardian." replied Benny.

The Doctor walked over to the console and started to input co-ordinates into the Tardis. "We are on our way."

Then all turn when they hear something a knocking on the Tardis door. "What was that?" asked River as the Doctor started to walk to the police box doors.

"The door. It knocked." said the Doctor exceedingly unhelpful.

"Right but aren't we in the Time Vortex?" asked Benny as the knocking sounded again.

The Doctor opened the doors and saw a small glowing white box hovering outside the doors. "I've got mail! It's from the White Guardian. He says we need to hurry up time is running out for us to find the Key as the Black Guardian is gaining more power." explained the Doctor as one side of the white cube opened to reveal a glowing purple crystal. "He's created a paradox to send us the third segment to help speed us."

"So let's go find the final three segments then." said Benny enthusiastically.

"Where next?" asked the Doctor noticing River was looking at the scanner.

"Trislor which is deep in the heart of the Cyberman empire." explained River.

* * *

**I hope the Ice Warriors didn't disapoint. If you're wondering why the White Guardian has sent them the third segment it's because I want to hurry up and get on to the big finale of the adventure sooner. I'm gonna take a break from this for a bit as I want to start my another story THE WEEPING ANGEL FIGHTER which is going to be my second Doctor Who/Glee crossover.**


	6. The Might Of The Cyberman Empire

**Chapter 6- The Might Of The Cyberman Empire**

The Tardis materialised in a plain, blank metallic room. It was a simple room mainly used for storage with a single computer bank at one side. "So we've just got 3 more segments of The Key To Time to find. And the fourth one is being held by the Cybermen on Trislor which is where we are now." asked Benny as she left the Tardis. She thought the name Trislor sounded familiar but she couldn't quite place it.

"Mostly correct except for the fact we're not on Trislor at the moment. We're on a spaceship above it." said the Doctor following her out of the Tardis..

"And how do you know that?" asked River unimpressed as she walked out of the Tardis and closed the door behind her..

"The feel of the walls, the vibration of the floor. Oh and I checked on the Tardis scanner before we left." explained the Doctor smugly.

"You never check the scanner normally sweetie." stated River a little bit confused.

"I just wanted to check there were no Cybermen waiting for us. Apparently there are none in the area." said the Doctor as he took out the Sonic Screwdriver and pointed it at the door to unlock it.

The door slid open to reveal a Cyberman waiting for them on the other side of it. "DOCTOR. EXCELLENT."

"Well no one can be right all the time." said the Doctor sheepishly as River and Benny just glared at him.

The Cyberman lead the Doctor, River and Benny into the main control room on board the Cyberman ship. It was lined with computer banks and legions of Cybermen. It the centre of the room sat the Cybercontroller in a throne like chair. Next to the Controller stood the black handle barred Cyberleader.

"DOCTOR WE REQUIRE YOUR ASSISTANCE." said the Cybercontroller looking down at them.

"What?" asked the Doctor stunned looking around the legions of Cybermen for an explanation.

"WE REQUIRE YOUR ASSISTANCE TO SAVE US FROM THE ERROR ON TRISLOR." replied the Cyberleader adding a bit more detail.

"TRISLOR IS AN OLD CONVERSION PLANET OF THE CYBERMEN. WE ABANDONED IT WHEN A MALFUNCTION BROKE OUT. THE MALFUNCTION NOW THREATENS THE ENTIRE CYBERMAN EMPIRE." added the Cybercontroller.

"So you want me to go there. Risk my life and fix the malfunction?" said the Doctor "Ok I'll do it."

"Of course, Trislor! I led an expedition from the Braxiatel Collection there in the future." said Benny suddenly remembering where she knew the name from.

"What's the deal with Trislor?" asked River.

"It was a Cyberman Conversion planet. The main Conversion planet- a jewel in the Cyberman empire. One day a random virus broke out and all the Conversions turned faulty and stopped following orders. The Cybermen abandoned the planet and started to use it as a dumping ground for damaged Cybermen." informed Benny.

"What did your expedition find?" asked River her archaeological intrigue kicking in.

"Nothing really. All the Cybermen had been deactivated and ceased functioning. All we really came across were a few Cybermats. That expedition is where the majority of Cyber artefacts came from. Actually..." said Benny filling in River on her finds.

"Actually what?" asked River she'd noticed her friend had paused.

"When we got back to the Collection we read the Cyber-Logs and they all seemed to indicate that the Cybermen had been deactivated at some point around the time-zone we're in right now." said Benny.

Whilst River and Benny had been having their conversation the Cyberleader had responded to the Doctors question.

"WE SHALL TELEPORT YOU, YOUR COMPANIONS AND YOUR TARDIS DOWN TO TRISLOR. YOUR TARDIS SHALL BE PLACED IN A CONTAINMENT FIELD AND RELEASED ONCE YOU HAVE COMPLETED YOUR MISSION." stated the Cyberleader.

"Where and when will you teleport us from?" questioned the Doctor.

"FROM HERE INSTANTLY." said the Cybercontroller. A teleport activated surrounding the time travellers as they left the Cyber control room and entered Trislor…

* * *

**I know this is a short chapter but I have my reasons (1) I'm going to Disneyland next week so won't be able to update (2) I wanted to get another chapter of this out before the end of the week and (3) I know if I don't keep updating this then it will get forgotten thanks to The Weeping Angel Fighter.**


	7. Important

**Important Note**

**I'm going to leave this story. It's been too long between updates and I've just lost interest with it. I've been struggling with this story for a while but now I've finally decided to give it up. If anyone wants to continue it then you're more than welcome just please PM me first.**


End file.
